Honey Tea
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Rogue ha enfermado y su cabeza da miles de vueltas. Pero eso no era algo que Yukino no podría vencer. Se dice que si bebes té con miel mejorarás de inmediato, aunque las dulces sonrisas algunas veces son solo la única medicina necesaria .:Roguekino:.


Si, lo están leyendo, el primer fic en español RogueKino que se publicará en Fanfiction, estoy tan feliz, quiero agradecer a la academia (?) Bueeeeeeeeeeno, solo espero que les guste este oneshot(?) SIII ONE-SHOT!

Espero que les guste, es un AU, y quizás contenga OoC, no se como manejar ambos personajes, así que perdón si fallé en eso(:

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Honey Tea.**

**.**

Las clases en la academia Fairy Tail iban en viento y popa. Los adolescentes parlotean mientras no prestan atención al maestro que se encuentra explicando en el pizarrón. Las peleas constantes entre dos pelinegros y un pelirrosa suenan en ese lugar, mientras que una pelirroja los detiene con autoridad, e incluso golpes.

Yukino apenas había terminado de hacer los últimos ejercicios cuando la campana de salida la sacó de su atascamiento numérico. Con una sonrisa comenzó a guardar sus cosas, y por ende, voltear al asiento trasero, asiento perteneciente a su mejor amigo Rogue Cheney.

Sin embargo, se sorprende al ver como el pelinegro tiene la mirada decaída y su pálido rostro ligeramente enrojecido.

Mira como los demás de van retirando y en la puerta Sting espera a Rogue, al igual que Juvia y Lucy a ella, mas sin embargo en estos momentos lo único que le importaba era su amigo.

—Rogue—lo llamó mientras se paraba al lado suyo— ¿Estás bien?

El la mira e intenta sonreír.

Yukino, como siempre, profesaba su preocupación hacia él. Pero eso en lugar de alegrarlo _lo decepcionaba,_ ya que la peli plateada siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

Y por una extraña razón, el no quería estar en su concepto de demás personas.

—Estoy bien.

—Juvia piensa que tiene fiebre—dijo una peli azul acercándose— ¿No piensas lo mismo Yukino-chan?

La chica volvió a mirar al chico, solo para estirar su mano y acercarla a su frente.

— ¡Rogue estás hirviendo! —gritó, empujándose ligeramente a su amigo.

El rostro del pelinegro enrojeció a más no poder.

Yukino estaba cerca, _demasiado cerca para su gusto. _Y eso no era nada bueno para el ritmo cardíaco de su corazón y su maldita fiebre.

En un acto de querer alejarse se levantó y cogió su maletín, mientras caminaba claro que tropezó con varias cosas, pero aun así llegó hasta donde su mejor amigo y salió del aula.

— ¡Rogue! —Gritó siguiéndolo— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Sabía que era mala idea, pero aun así se volteó para verla.

_Joder._

Nuevamente Yukino le estaba mostrando esa expresión tan preocupada pero sin dejar su pizca de dulzura y gentileza. Algo que lo enfermaba, ya que se miraba malditamente _adorable y estrujadle._

—Iré a casa y me tomaré una medicina—contestó, mirando fijamente sus ojos marrones— ¿Satisfecha?

Ella dudó, pero luego le sonrío con un pequeño coloramiento en las mejillas.

Rogue tragó saliva y rápidamente se alejó de la chica.

Dejando a Yukino solamente con la compañía de Juvia y Lucy.

—Espero que se mejore—dijo la rubia mientras juntas retomaban el camino hacia la casa de la chica que estaba preocupada por el Cheney.

* * *

Dentro de una casa una chica de largos cabellos blancos y flequillo recto preparaba la merienda para su hermana y sus amigas, es_ Sorano Aguria_, o como las personas en su trabajo la apodaban: _Angel._

—Huele delicioso—se dijo a si misma mientras escuchaba la puerta de entrada abrir— ¡Bienvenida Yukino-chan!

—Hola Sorano nee-chan—murmuró cabizbaja caminando hacia la cocina, Juvia y Lucy la siguieron.

Por la mayor no pasó desapercibido el tono deprimente de su hermana.

— ¿Te sucedió algo malo en la escuela Yukino-chan? —Preguntó mientras sacaba un pescado y un enorme cuchillo para comenzar a cortarlo—No te ves muy feliz.

La chica dudó en responderle, ya que era de su conocimiento que Rogue no estaba en la lista de las personas favoritas de su hermana, es más, lo aborrecía y no lo podía ni ver en pintura, y la verdad, no sabía cual era el maldito motivo de ello.

Además Rogue se lo dijo, el tomaría una medicina para sentirse mejor, quizás el día de mañana llegaría con aquella faceta de seriedad reinando en su rostro, pero siempre con una sonrisa para ella cuando le decía los buenos días.

Pero no puede evitar recordar que su amigo vivía _solo._

¿Y si en el camino a la farmacia le ocurría algo?, ¿Y si lo asaltaban, o golpeaban?

—Lo que sucede Sorano-san, es que Rogue enfermó de fiebre y Yukino está preocupada por el—explicó la Heartfilia mientras se alejaba un poco de la cocina hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada para irse de esa casa, seguida de la Loxar.

Ya que un aura demoniaca se desprendió del cuerpo de la peli plateada mayor, y el cuchillo que sostenía en las manos ahora estaba clavado en la tabla de madera para picar.

—So…rano nee-chan—tartamudeó nerviosa Yukino.

Pero luego Sorano se tranquilizó mirándola.

No le gustaba ver a su hermana menor triste, y si la única manera de verla sonreír era, que ese antipático chico se curara y comenzara a merodear por la casa, entonces no le quedaba otro remedio.

Da un suspiro mientras se asomaba en la alacena y coge algunas cosas.

— ¿Sorano nee-chan?

Mira el estofado y lo vacía en un elegante recipiente. Da media vuelta y lo deja sobre la mesa.

—Lo diré una sola vez, escuchaste Yukino-chan—esta asintió asustada—Ve a casa de ese emo antipático, aquí está el estofado y otras cosas que te podrán funcionar.

— ¿De Rogue?

—Vive solo, ¿No? —la miró mientras sonreía de lado—Probablemente no puede hacer su propia comida, y en ese estado el hecho de no comer es delito.

Los ojos de la menor brillaron, y sin pensarlo cogió aquel recipiente que aparentaba ser un enorme bentou.

—¡Se lo llevaré ahora mismo! —gritó corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada, pero luego regresó—¡Debo cambiarme, Rogue no me puede ver con el uniforme, creerá que soy sucia!

Sorano se dejó caer en la silla, mientras que la imagen del Cheney cogiendo la mano de su hermanita se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Y la verdad, no se acostumbrada a eso. Ya que sabía que poco faltaba para que eso se cumpliera.

—No eres tan mala hermana después de todo—dijo burlón un chico en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

— ¡Oh cállate Zeref!

* * *

Rogue sentía como todo le daba vueltas. No había comido nada, ni tampoco tomado su medicina.

Desde hacía una hora que Sting se fue ya que Natsu lo había llamado para el entrenamiento, avisó que no iría, pero el pelinegro insistió en que asistiera.

Puede sentir como en cualquier momento podría caer en el suelo, sus piernas tiemblan, a decir verdad, todo su cuerpo lo hace.

Quizás, solo quizás, ahora podría estar tendido en la cama en una habitación amarilla con una peli plateada cuidándolo. Tal y como él ya lo ha hecho tiempo antes, pero que por vergüenza no le gustaba recordárselo a Yukino.

Además no era como si la necesitara, él podía cuidarse solo.

—Eso es mentira—dijo apoyándose en el sofá.

El sí la necesitaba, dentro, en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, Yukino siempre estaba presente. Siempre lo estaba para no sentirse solo, ya que la necesitaba.

Sus sonrisas, preocupaciones, risas, ánimos… y también algunas veces las tareas.

Se puso de pie, y como si de una señal se tratase, como si alguien de haya arriba le hubiese hecho un favor, la puerta fue golpeada con insistencia.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Yukino vestida con un lindo vestido azul pastel sosteniendo algo con sus manos.

— ¡Rogue, ábreme por favor!

Y como si las fuerzas se le fuesen renovadas, sin dificultad fue a la puerta y giró la perilla.

Yukino al verlo sonrió. No había pizca de sangre, golpe, mordida, robo, ¡Incluso podía pararse en sus dos pies!

—Perdón por llegar así, pero Sorano nee-chan mandó esto para que comieras.

— ¿Está envenenado?

Y como si de un canto se tratase, Rogue escuchó la suave y armoniosa risa de su amiga.

Por un momento miró como todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Ahora lo único que estaba ahí, en ese momento con el, era Yukino Aguria.

Solamente le sonreía a él, solamente le reía con él, solamente le dedicaba sonrisas y miradas armoniosas a él. _Y solamente a él._

— ¿Puedo usar tu cocina? —Preguntó estando ambos en la sala—Hay algo que quiero preparar.

—Adelante.

La observó encaminarse a la cocina, no pudo evitar el no perderse en su andar, en esos pasos tan aptos a una bailarina, tan gráciles. Como si fuese una mariposa que volaba y volaba con cuidado para no estrellarse con algún objeto y caer al suelo.

Y Rogue lo sabe, la velocidad de su ritmo cardiaco no era debido a su enfermedad, sino a esa chica de cabellos plateados, que sin querer, se había metido más de cuenta en sus pensamientos.

—¡Listo! —la escuchó gritar, por lo cual miró como se acercaba a él con una bandeja—Bien, ahora tomarás esto.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó al ver como se agachaba y le entregaba una taza con un líquido caliente.

—Es té con miel—sonrió—Cuando enfermo, Sorano nee-chan siempre me lo da para sentirme mejor—Rogue también sonríe— ¡Y lo mejor es que funciona!

Se quedaron viendo.

—Espero que tu fiebre baje con esto.

Rogue comienza a introducir ese líquido a su boca.

Sus papilas gustativas se dilatan. Mientras que siente como sus mejillas se sonrosan. _Esta dulce_. Dulce solo como Yukino podría hacer algo.

_Dulce como todo lo que pertenecía a la chica._

—No esta muy dulce, ¿Verdad?

—No, está delicioso.

—Ya verás Rogue, tomar té con miel caliente te ayudará a dormir bien… y te sentirás mejor mañana.

—Si—la miró sonriendo de una manera que Yukino no había visto jamás.

_Yukino se sonrojó._

—Estoy seguro de que mañana ya estaré mejor.

Lo que Yukino no sabía, es que el haber tomado té con miel no había sido la única cura del pelinegro.

Ya que su medicina, la que lo ayudó más que nada, fue la dulce sonrisa de Yukino. Una dulce sonrisa que se comparaba a la dulce miel que estaba en su té.

.

.

.

**F** _i_ n

.

.

* * *

LOL. Salió todov,sdmgdklmgkslmblk xD

Se preguntarán, ¿Sorano?, si, es la hermana de Yukino, hermana que fue secuestrada por los subordinados de Zeref y que todos creemos, se trata de Angel, si lectoras lectores, Angel es Sorano! xD Luego, ¿Porque puse Academia Fairy Tail en lugar de Sabertooth?, porque pienso que estos tres chicos se uniran al gremio y Yukino se hará amiga de Lucy, Juvia y otras chicas más;)

Espero que les haya gustado esta cosa rara xD no tenía nada que hacer... bueno sí, tarea, pero no la quiero hacer xD

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


End file.
